


People who throw kisses are hopelessly lazy

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Fred Weasley tries his best to convince you to forgive him.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Original Character(s), Fred Weasley & Reader, fred weasley / reader, fred weasley x reader - Relationship
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 18





	People who throw kisses are hopelessly lazy

Fred had been trying to get you to talk to him for a while. George had been sent back and forth to carry notes for him. You hadn’t written any replies and they were running out of ways to trick you into bumping into Fred.

You’d been seated opposite the twins for your latest class. You tried your best to ignore them but Fred had been sending you notes. They took the form of little frogs and hopped across the table. You were quite sure that Professor McGonagall had seen them but had been impressed by Fred’s ingenuity and ignored it.  
You sighed and glared at Fred who smiled and pouted a little. He also gestured at the little frog that was hopping in the way of your quill every time you tried to write. With another huff, especially big so that Fred would know you weren’t impressed, you opened the little paper frog and read the note. All the note said was ‘Forgive me? Fred X’ Fred winked and blew you a kiss to which you rolled your eyes.  
"People who throw kisses are hopelessly lazy." You said quickly and he pouted a little bit. You could hear him muttering to himself but you kept your eyes fixed on your work. Until a pair of paper lips walked through the gathering of paper fgo notes and stopped in front of you. You couldn’t help but giggle as it hopped into your hand, ran up your arm and kept in the air. It collided with your cheek with a wet kissing sound and popped into hundreds of coloured confetti pieces.  
“Mr Weasley. If you are quite done with showing off…” McGonagall said sharply. When you both looked at her she didn’t look upset or annoyed. If anything you thought she looked rather amused. You looked back at your paper and brushed off the confetti pieces, giggling as you glanced at Fred who was grinning at you.


End file.
